The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of peach-almond hybrid [(Prunus dulcis×P. persica)×(P. dulcis×P. persica)] used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Nanopac’. The new variety was discovered in Barcelona, Spain in 2000 as a result of a planned breeding program. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘Felinem’ (Prunus dulcis×P. persica) (female parent, unpatented) and an unnamed plant from the cross of ‘Marcona’×‘Nemaguard’ (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop rootstocks that are adaptive to Mediterranean conditions, with low to medium vigor, low chilling requirements, a tolerance to calcareous soils, and good productivity. The new variety exhibits similar good tolerance to calcareous soils, moderate root-knot nematode resistance, and low chilling requirements to both parents, but differs from both parents in its almond-like leaves, medium vigor, and the fact that it tolerates waterlogging conditions better. Further, the new variety has similar green leaves, productivity and root-knot nematode resistance to ‘Nemaguard’ (unpatented), but differs from ‘Nemaguard’ in its almond-like leaves, medium vigor, and tolerance to iron chlorosis. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Nanopac’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Medium vigor with a small trunk cross-section area;        2. Almond-like leaves;        3. No suckering;        4. Better tolerance to alkaline soils and salinity than most peach rootstocks;        5. Moderate resistance to root-knot nematodes (Meloidogyne spp.);        6. Induces early fruit maturation in peach varieties; and        7. Low chilling requirements.        